Envidia ¿Sana?
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Por que Rosaline muestra tanto interés por defender al bebe que Bella lleva en su vientre.¿Qué circunstancia le motiva para llevar a cabo su misión?, ¿contara con el apoyo de Emmett? RosalinexEmmett/BellaxEdward


**ENVIDIA ¿SANA?**

**Nota :** ¡Otra vez estoy aqui!. _Mi personaje favorito es Edward Cullen (como la gran mayoría) pero a veces me gusta hacer fics de otros personajes, ya que eso ayuda a enriquecerte, ¿al menos dicen eso?. Espero que a los fans de este personaje les guste. Un saludo enorme._

* * *

_"La observo de reojo y siento como la envidia pasa por cada parte de mi cuerpo muerto, apreto con fiereza mis colmillos sobre mis labios y aunque tienen el sabor de la piedra, siento algo de dolor y no es por la presión que yo misma ejerzo, si no, por el dolor que siento en mi interior._

_Dirijo una de mis manos hacía mi barriga e inconscientemente comienzo a masajearla, intento notar la calor de algún ser viviente en ese lugar lleno de muerte. Pero desgraciadamente mis funciones como reproductora se fueron al traste en el momento en que Carliste me despojo de mi vida humana. Con más rabia mi acción se hace más fuerte y es entonces cuando la mano de Emmett sujeta con firmeza la mía._

_Levanté mi mirada hacía su rostro robusto y aunque desee sonreírle con afecto, mi rostro no efectúo esa acción. Es cierto que soy antisocial y se podía decir que bastante borde, pero con mi hombre soy como la flor más frágil que hay en el campo. Aparté dulcemente su mano de la mía y volví a mirar hacía la ventana, mis manos se enroscaron en mi cintura y sentí como un tic invadió mi rostro impenetrable. Sé que este sentimiento tan humano corresponde a eso, siento como la envidia comienza a devorarme y aunque no tendría que sentir eso por ella, no puedo evitarlo._

_Nuevamente ladeo mi rostro hacía ese lado para ver esa mueca de dolor de Bella y..., yo también quiero eso."_

Bella se sujeta con fuerza su estómago y desvía su mirada lastimera hacía Edward, se muerde los labios y nuevamente vuelve a cerrar los ojos, como un intento en vano de hacer desaparecer de ese sufrimiento. Siente como la mano de su vampiro pasa con suavidad por su frente y aunque aspira con dolor, abre un ojo para ver el rostro demacrado de Edward.

- Bella - dice con pena - lo mejor seria que...

Sus ojos se abren perplejos por la posible continuación de esa petición y aunque no tiene la menor intención de hacerle sufrir a su Edward, no puede obligarle a escuchar esas palabras tan crueles. Menea la cabeza con negación y sin poder evitar que el llanto se forme en sus ojos, se muerde los labios y ejerce un muro de contención ante sus lágrimas.

- ¡No Edward! - exclamó adolorida - ¡No sigas por ese camino!.

- Pero Bella - se mordió con fuerza los labios al bajar su mirada y dejarla clavada en su barriga abultada - puede ser muy peligroso para ti y lo mejor seria que acabaras con ese mal.

Una pequeña lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Bella aunque Edward se muestra ajeno a ese gesto. Ahora mismo hay otra persona que ha obtenido la atención de su vampiro.

Inconscientemente Rosaline entrecierra sus ojos ante las palabras de su **hermano** y aunque siente como la rabia hierve en su interior, ella no es nadie para opinar sobre el asunto. Chasquea la lengua al ver como Edward dirige su mirada enfurecida hacía ella y aunque sabe que esta leyendo sus pensamientos, no tiene ninguna intención de evitar ese contacto visual.

Por unos momentos ambos **hermanos** se observan fijamente, parece que están luchando contra sus propios impulsos y solo están ellos, no había nadie más dentro de ese campo invisible que habían formado a su alrededor.

Un sombra se interpuso en ese camino de miradas y consiguiendo que Rosaline perdiera el control de su acción, elevó su mirada enfurecida hacía la curiosa de su Emmett. Curvó sus labios con desgana y giro con brutalidad su rostro para volver a depositar su mirada en ese campo libre. Tragó saliva con más furia que antes y se cruzó de brazos para golpearse con sus propios dedos su brazo. Estaba a punto de estallar y aunque no entendía por que se producía, si sabía que las palabras que había dicho Edward se le había clavado en el alma.

Efectivamente, ella tenía alma aunque su **hermano** se empeñara en decir lo contrario.

_"¿Cómo te has atrevido a soltar semejantes palabras? ¡eres un hipócrita!."_

Escucho como el gruñido de Edward se elevaba con más fiereza que antes e inconscientemente sonrió con victoria.

"_No te das cuenta de lo que has dicho maldito estúpido, ojala..., si ojala se pudiera hacer realidad. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que es vivir con esa necesidad tan básica para nosotras, ojala yo hubiera conseguido mi ansiado deseo, pero desgraciadamente mi vida se trunco hace muchos años y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. _

_Los labios de mi Emmett siempre son tan cálidos que a veces me siento indigna de ese gesto tan humano. Levanto mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla para mostrarle mi agradecimiento. Y él me sonríe, sin apartarse de mi lado. Ojala le hubiera conocido antes, mucho antes de ser la criatura que soy ahora y tal vez mi necesidad se hubiera culminado hasta esos límites tan entrañables, pero la vida es dura y fría, y para desgracia mía no lo conocí en el momento oportuno, si no más tarde. Cuando yo era esa criatura de la noche y él era ese humano tan frágil._

_¿Por que siento esa envidia tan incontrolable por Bella?, ¿por que no puedo pasar olímpicamente de ella y concentrarme en mi misma? vamos como siempre he echo pero que ahora mismo algo me lo impide y me hace recordar viejos deseos de mi vida pasada como humana. Si realmente pudiera llorar como esos mortales, ahora mismo sería el momento perfecto, por que siento una extraña presión en mi mirada, es como un embalse que está cerrado herméticamente y no hay manera de permitir la salida de toda esa agua._

_Mi mano se mueve en contra de mi voluntad y busca con desesperación el apoyo de Emmett y para satisfacción mía, él permanece estático a mi lado. Como una estatua eterna. Quiero ayuda y quiero que él me la de, necesito su apoyo y compresión, necesito sus palabras y sus tiernas caricias. Aunque tengo este aspecto de fortachón, mi hombre es el ser más maravillo que he conocido en toda mi vida eterna._

_Es mi Emmett."_

- ¿Rosaline qué te pasa? - susurro en un tono veloz.

La rubia se giro y clavó su mirada apenada sobre la curiosa de su vampiro. Se mordió los labios y aunque era una persona bastante fría, en lo referente a su situación íntima era un verdadero volcán en erupción. Movió fugazmente sus ojos hacía Edward para comprobar como no le prestaba la atención de antes y escuchó como esas palabras tan egoístas habían vuelto a salir de los labios de su **hermano.** Gruñó con más descontrol y sujetó con firmeza la mano de Emmett.

Por unos momentos deseo tener el don de hablarle mentalmente a su vampiro, pero ella no poseía eso. Simplemente debía esperar a que Emmett si la entendiera y diera rienda suelta a su petición.

- Son cosas de mujeres Emmett - soltó con dolor - algo que jamás se podrá hacer.

- ¿Niños? - soltó con una ceja alzada - Rossy ya lo hemos hablado y es imposible.

- Ya pero...

Rosaline bajo su mirada y volvió a sentir como los ojos de Edward se volvían a introducir dentro de sus pensamientos. ¡Dios! como odiaba que hiciera eso. Mientras él estaba a su alrededor no podía haber intimidad ni dentro de si misma. Achicó su mirada y sin más miramientos se enfrentó a su **hermano.**

"_Deja de hacer eso Edward "_ vio como le negaba con la cabeza _"¡Basta de meterte en mi cabeza estúpido!" _vio con rabia como Edward sonreía ante sus palabras y eso consiguió enfurecerla más.

_"No voy a permitir que te mofes de mi, no voy a consentir que sigas ejerciendo tu poder de palabra y sobretodo no voy a permitir que continúes en ese plan. Aunque nazca una enemistad entre los dos, me voy a interponer en tu relación Edward, ¿lo lees claramente?. Yo quiero lo mismo que tiene Bella y aunque me da rabia reconocer por que siento esto y sobretodo a la persona que va dirigida, has de saber que la apoyo hasta el final y que tú no vas a impedirme eso._

_Mi nivel de ego sube con fuerza al ver tu rostro contraído por esta declaración y has de saber que no me vas a impedir que acercarme a ella, por que Emmett estará ahí. ¿Lo sabes verdad?, amas con fuerza a tu **hermano** y él a ti, pero ante todo estoy yo."_

- Bella deberías seguir hasta el final - pronunció con frialdad para obtener la mirada de reproche de Edward y la sorpresa de Bella que ladeó su rostro hacía ella - deberías continuar con esto, al fin y al cabo es lo más bonito que hace una mujer en este mundo.

- ¡No Rosaline! - exclamó con disgusto Edward - ¡no es un embarazo normal y tu lo sabes, ese feto la está matando!.

- Edward - susurro Bella con pena.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho qué traer al mundo a una criatura sea fácil? - le preguntó Rosaline con brusquedad al avanzar hacía Bella - ¡¿eh quién te lo ha dicho?!.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de eso! - le reprocho Edward con dureza.

_"Efectivamente hoy mismo hubiera llorado de impotencia, jamás creí que soltaría eso que tanto me está matando y eso que es consciente de mi sufrimiento como mujer no productiva. Veo como el rostro de Edward se suaviza al recordar esas palabras y siento como estoy a punto de explotar, pero..., él está aquí"._

_- _¡Y tú tampoco Edward! - le reprocha Emmett con autoridad - ¡sabes de sobra que ella hubiera deseado eso, así que no le recuerdes ese sufrimiento, por que tú al igual que yo somos idiotas en cuanto a esa necesidad y no puedes obligarle a Bella a actuar de esa manera!.

- Rosaline - susurro asombrada Bella.

Pero la rubia le giro la cabeza con dureza y cerro los ojos como un recuerdo del pasado. "_es un movimiento tan humano el querer impedir las lágrimas que ahora mismo las añoro"._ Desde que se convirtió en este ser, esos gestos tan humanos habían desaparecido y ahora mismo no podía doblegarse, debía sacar al exterior todo ese orgullo.

- ¿Vas a impedir acercarme a Bella?¡Estás loca! - soltó con enfado Edward - ¡es mi mujer y tú no eres nadie para impedirme eso!.

Rosaline esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eres idiota! - exclamó al avanzar hacía Bella - ¡jamás impediría que te acercarás a ella necio, no me interesa eso! - movió sus ojos con velocidad para depositarlos con nostalgia en la barriga de la joven. - voy a impedir que le hagas algo al bebe.

- ¡¿Qué?! - soltó incrédulo.

- ¿Enserio Rossy? - le preguntó perplejo Emmett - ¿vas a interponerte?.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Bella asombrada.

Dobló sus piernas con naturalidad para apoyar su cabeza en la barriga de Bella, paso su mano con suavidad por ese contorno tan añorado y cerrando los ojos se dejó embriagar por sus antiguos sueños.

_"Te envidio Bella, no sabes cuanto te envidio y ojala estuviera en tu lugar, pero desgraciadamente no puede ser y aunque sé que una parte de mi siempre tendrá esa esperanza tan vaga, no voy a permitir que elijas esa opción por que sé que luego te arrepentirás. Es el único vinculo humano que desearía tener y ahora que tú puedes hacerla realidad, ese sufrimiento disminuirá drásticamente._

_Solo espero que me dejes estar a tu lado y protegerte de Edward, sé que jamás te haría daño, pero con tal de verte sana y salva hace cosas inconscientemente y pensar en la destrucción de este bebe no es agradable, ¿verdad?"_

- Quiero que hagas esto por ti misma y te aseguro que si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir, por que no hay ni un solo día que no desee lo mismo que tienes ahora- le explico sumida en sus pensamientos - te aseguro que traer al mundo es algo fabuloso y ojala fuera al revés, pero las cosas son de esta manera y no se puede cambiar Bella, así que toma la decisión que más te convenga pero recuerda que traer al mundo a una criatura no es malo, al contrario es lo más bonito que te puede pasar.

- Lo sé Rosaline y te aseguro que llegaré hasta el final.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante esas confesiones y se maldijo por parecer el malo de la película. Rosaline no se lo había puesto fácil y enfrentarse a ella seria lo más sencillo del mundo, pero para llegar a la rubia había que pasar un GRAN muro y ese era Emmett. Observó de reojo como su **hermano **ampliaba su sonrisa y encogía los hombros con diversión, por increíble que parezca Emmett le había leído la mente.

**FIN**

Lo reconozco, me ha costado hacer este único capítulo más que nada por que se centra más en la decisión de Rosaline en proteger a Bella de Edward (risas a parte) todos sabemos que él jamás le haría daño, antes se dañaría a sí mismo que hacer eso.

Un saludo enorme y espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi nueva historia. ¿a ver cuando me animo a hacer fics más largos?.

chao.


End file.
